1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device for preventing corrosion of firearms. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of sacrificial anodes comprising a material more active in the galvanic series than iron based metals. The sacrificial annode, when attached to the outer surface of a gun barrel, or the like, utilizes the principle of cathodic protection to substantially reduce corrosion of the gun barrel, breeches, and internal mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A serious problem that faces hunters and other outdoor users of firearms is the inherent difficulty of preventing rusting of the gun barrel and internal parts of the gun mechanism due to exposure to moisture.
An early attempt to solve this problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 540,748 issued to Layton. This device comprised a plug adapted for placement in the outer end of a gun barrel. The plug was filled with an absorbent material for gathering the moisture in the gun barrel to itself, thereby preventing oxidation or corrosion of the metal forming the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,406,993 issued to Chandler discloses another plug adapted for placement in the outer end of a gun barrel, this plug again being filled with dehydrating material for preventing corrosion of the internal parts of the weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,002 issued to Latona also discloses an elongated tubular dessicating device adapted for placement in the outer end of the gun barrel. The dessicating plug further is provided with a magnetic head for holding the plug securely inside the barrel.
The prior art is replete with caps or plugs for placement over the open end of the barrel to prevent plugging with snow, dirt, or contamination with water. Examples of such disclosures include U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,792; U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,184; U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,451; U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,569.